


My Feelings Begin To Pour Out

by Sammyjjong



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, and cheesy minho was like 'thinking about you', and he called minho and was like 'what are you up to?', but uh yeah i may have gone off the fluff rails, i got this idea from that facebook live kibum did, really soft and sweet for a while, soft minkey because for once i didnt wanna write them fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong
Summary: Kim Kibum and Choi Minho were undoubtably in love, and this was their night, a night all about them.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	My Feelings Begin To Pour Out

"What are you doing?" Minho asked his boyfriend over the phone, smiling as though the other could see.

"Closing up shop, about to head home. What are you doing?" Kibum's sweet voice filled Minho's ear.

"Thinking about you~" Minho sing-songed and Kibum chuckled.

"What are you planning?" Kibum asked with a giggle.

"You'll see, just be patient" Minho answered and it got quiet.

Kibum sighed happily before speaking, "You know, it's our one year"

Minho smiled at this, looking back to the small dining room of their apartment.

"Yeah, it is. That's why you should hurry home" Minho told him.

"I'll be there as soon as possible" Kibum replied, "The taxi is here, I'll see you soon okay? I love you~" Kibum sang into the phone as the taxi stopped.

"See you soon, I love you too~" Minho sang back and they hung up after a quick goodbye.

Minho sat down at the set dining table, watching the candle flicker before deciding to get out his phone again.

**Minho: Do you remember when we met?**

**Kibum: Never thought I'd be dating my roommate**

-

_ Minho's phone went off and he looked to see a text from Jonghyun. _

**_Jonghyun: I have a friend who needs a roommate if you're still looking for a new place_ **

**_Minho: Sounds good, what's their name?_ **

**_Jonghyun: Kim Kibum, I can take you to the apartment if you want_ **

**_Minho: I'm almost off work, can you get me from there?_ **

**_Jonghyun: Yeah, I'm on my way_ **

_ Jonghyun explained what Kibum was like on the way to the apartment, and Minho was happy to find it wasn't far from his work. Jonghyun led the way inside and up to Kibum's apartment, but he had Minho knock on the door instead. _

_ That was the first time Minho had ever seen Kibum, and God did he find him beautiful. His hair was messy, he was in a big t-shirt and pajamas and looked like he was stressed from cleaning, but his appearance made Minho freeze as he was suddenly nervous. _

_ "Come on in and look at the place, I'll put on some tea" Kibum greeted and turned back, walking further into the apartment. _

_ "I'm sorry we came at such a short notice" Jonghyun apologized as Minho took in the apartment. _

_ "Kim Jonghyun, you are always here on short notice" Kibum's voice sounded like a mother's as he scolded Jonghyun. _

_ "And I'm always sorry" Jonghyun replied and sat on the couch. _

_ "Can I take a look at the extra room?" Minho asked timidly. _

_ "It's the open door by the bathroom, take your time" Kibum answered. _

**-**

**Minho: Did I ever tell you I found you attractive ever since the moment I laid eyes on you?**

**Kibum: Almost everyday you big romantic**

**Minho: What was your first impression of me?**

**Kibum: Your voice is like honey**

**Minho: Is that why you always call when you leave work?**

**Kibum: That and I love you**

**Minho: I love you too**

**Minho: Remember our first date?**

**Kibum: Part of me wants to forget**

**-**

_ Kibum couldn't believe he was on a date with such a handsome guy, it felt almost too good to be true. The more he thought about it, the more nervous he became. _

_ "So, uhm, how was work?" Kibum asked him as they waited for their food. _

_ Minho began telling him about his day and Kibum got lost in the younger's eyes. Kibum's hand aimlessly reached for his water and, upon finding it, brought it to his lips. Instead of the refreshing water going into his mouth, it ended up falling down onto his new dress shirt he had bought just for the occasion. _

_ Kibum gasped when realization hit him and Minho got up to get something to clean his boyfriend up with. _

_ "Damn it" Kibum whispered and let his head fall into his hands. _

_ Minho was back sooner than expected, patting Kibum's shirt with paper towels as Kibum tried to calm himself down. _

_ "Don't be upset baby, it was an accident" Minho told him and Kibum looked up. _

_ "I'm just embarrassed, and you cleaning me up doesn't help" Kibum chuckled. _

_ "Well I don't want you to be uncomfortable" Minho replied with a smile and pecked Kibum's forehead. _

_ "We can never eat here again, I've made too much of an impression" Kibum told him and Minho laughed. _

_ "That's alright, next time you choose where we go" Minho said and Kibum smiled. _

**-**

**Kibum: I poured water all over myself**

**Minho: But the way you were looking at me was really sweet**

**Kibum: You noticed??**

**Minho: You were looking straight into my eyes, how could I not?**

**Kibum: Oh, right**

**Kibum: Do you remember how we got together?**

**Minho: Like it was yesterday**

**-**

_ "When he walks through that door, tell him you have something to say" Jonghyun suggested, "He'll sit down, I'll leave if you want, and you'll tell him" _

_ "But what if he doesn't return the feelings? What if he wants to kick me out?" Minho asked and Jonghyun smiled. _

_ "Trust me, he won't kick you out, and you shouldn't worry about 'what if's" Jonghyun answered and Minho sighed. _

_ Minho looked at the clock and his eyes widened. _

_ "I have like two minutes to get my courage up" Minho said and then the sound of the door unlocking hit his ears. _

_ "More like two seconds" Jonghyun told him as Kibum walked through the door. _

_ "I'm home" Kibum announced and Jonghyun waved to him, "Hey Jjong" _

_ "Kibum" Minho started and Kibum turned to face him, "Can I talk to you?" _

_ "Sure, what is it?" Kibum asked. _

_ "Do I need to leave?" Jonghyun asked and Minho nodded. _

_ Kibum took Jonghyun's spot on the couch as the older left the apartment. _

_ "What is it?" Kibum asked again and Minho took a deep breath. _

_ "I... I'm in love with you, Kibum" Minho answered and Kibum froze. _

_ "Really?" Kibum asked, "Jjong didn't put you up to this?" _

_ "No, why would he?" Minho asked in reply. _

_ "It just feels like the only explanation for someone so beautiful falling for me" Kibum answered and Minho smiled. _

_ "I love you" Minho told him and now Kibum was smiling. _

_ "I love you too" Kibum replied and Minho quickly pulled him in for a hug. _

**-**

**Minho: I was so worried you'd turn me down**

**Kibum: I was so shocked you were telling the truth**

**Minho: Are you almost here? I miss you**

**Kibum: We're stuck in traffic, it might take longer tonight**

**Minho: I should just go to you and bring you back**

**Kibum: I kinda wish you would, this taxi smells. He tried to use air freshener but it's like it was built with trash stuffing the seats**

**Minho: At least he tried, is he nice?**

**Kibum: So far yes, I haven't mentioned you yet though**

**Minho: And I wouldn't if you want a comfortable rest of the ride**

**Kibum: We're finally moving, so maybe I will have a comfortable ride**

**Minho: How close are you?**

**Kibum: I'd say about ten minutes**

**Minho: Really? You're a lot closer than I thought, I can't wait to see you~**

Minho straightened up the silverware as he waited for the turning of keys or a text back from Kibum. He took all the food out of the oven that was keeping it warm and set the table, relighting the candle in the process. Then, for good measure, he took the gift he had prepared out of his jacket pocket. A ring that he was sure Kibum would like, he had been ogling it at the jewelry store but when Minho offered to buy it, turned him down because of the price. He slipped it back in his pocket carefully, a smile on his face.

Minho checked his phone, still no text back, but at least it said "Read" under his last message.

**Minho: Did you run into more traffic?**

No answer and no "Read", but that didn't bother him, maybe Kibum's phone died. Minho decided to wait up for him, surely he wouldn't be too much longer.

-

Three loud knocks on the door and Minho woke up, making his way to the door quickly, in case it was Kibum and he had just lost his keys. He opened the door and was met with two police officers.

"Good afternoon officers, may I help you?" Minho greeted.

"Is this the apartment of Choi Minho and Kim Kibum?" The taller one asked.

"Yes, sir" Minho answered and he sighed.

"May we come in?" The second one asked.

"Of course" Minho replied and moved out of the way.

"You may want to sit down" The taller officer suggested, and Minho complied.

"What's wrong?" Minho asked, now concerned.

"Kim Kibum's taxi was hit by a drunk driver and it took both of their lives on impact, we're very sorry but he's gone as of 10:23pm" The second one explained and Minho froze.

"H-He's... Dead?" Minho asked, a hand slipping into his jacket pocket.

"We could tell by your texts that you two were very close, do you need us to call over a friend to stay with you?" The second one asked as Minho pulled the box out of his pocket.

Minho didn't reply as he opened the box and memories played through his mind.

-

_ "Wow, look at this one" Kibum's voice caught his ear and he turned around. _

_ "That one is nice" Minho commented. _

_ "It's just my style" Kibum replied and then moved away from the display, "Nevermind, I'd like to keep the apartment" _

_ "Is it that expensive?" Minho asked and took a look for himself, "It's not that bad, I'll get it for you" _

_ "Choi Minho don't you dare, I'd rather eat than have a ring to wear" Kibum told him, "Now come on, we're supposed to be helping Jjong" _

-

"Sir, are you alright?" The taller asked and Minho realized the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Who is someone we can call to stay with you?" The second asked and Minho looked up.

"U-uhm, J-Jonghyun, Kim Jo-onghyun" Minho cleared his throat and wiped his tears as he handed them his phone.

He heard the soft rings before Jonghyun picked up and then the world was silent, and all Minho could hear was his thoughts. Memories of their last spoken words ran through his mind, their first date, their last date, their first kiss, their last kiss. Each subject making him sad and continuing to make him sadder by realizing it would never happen again.

The officers stayed until Jonghyun arrived, but everything seemed like a blur to Minho.

"Minho" Jonghyun spoke softly, "How are you feeling?"

"I just lost the first person I truly loved" Minho answered, turning his head to look at Jonghyun, "And you just lost your best friend. How am I supposed to feel?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I am so so sorry


End file.
